


The Final Solution

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Story, sex but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: If I can't have Sherlock no one can..is Jim Moriarty's motto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this work on Nov 14 2017. Here is a link to the new version. No character deaths.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12605464

Johns POV

After seeing Sherlock throw himself off of Barts Hospital I am devastated.

I had never told him I loved him...never spoke of it to him. I had no life to speak of now. I missed the excitement of solving cases with him. Missed the quiet evenings and him yelling at the telly. 

I still had some friends but they all seem dull to me. I have only kept in touch with Mike Stamford and to be honest, I was not looking forward to people saying how "sorry" they were for what happened.

I move out of 221b saying goodbye to Mrs. Hudson and all that represented Sherlock Holmes.

I take a small flat, one room only. Did not need anything else.

Money was not a worry yet. I had plenty. Sherlock had provided for me.

I just lay on the bed for hours at a time. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. Even contemplated suicide. 

After about a week of moping around I decide to make myself look halfway decent and get out of the flat.

I shave and dress in a green and red plaid shirt and khaki pants. I am in my 30's and still slim looking. Blonde hair and blue eyes. 

I find some decent food at a small sit down and take in a movie that evening.

* * *

It was spring in London.

The next day I find myself wanting to be out of the flat again. With some fish and chips in hand, I found a bench in the park. Sitting and watching people has always been interesting. 

Each evening saw me taking my gun out of my drawer, placing it in my mouth and thinking about being done with life.

* * *

After awhile I found that I was getting into the habit of eating out on the nice days. And had a favorite bench to sit at.

* * *

One day as I was sitting I had a surprise visitor stand before me. It was Jim Moriarty. Getting up to leave he puts a hand on my shoulder. I jerk it off. "Sit with me awhile John; I also miss him."

Sort of laughing I answer,"What have YOU got to miss? You tormented him constantly".

"Please John, I'm so glad I found you. We're both in a bad place now that Sherlock is gone. Don't you see, I wanted him also. But he only had eyes for you. And now I am SO SORRY for what I did to him. We both want him back. You to tell him you love him and me to tell him how sorry I am for the problems I caused." He sounded so sincere and feeling sorry for him and myself, I nodded, and with no talking, we just sit.

It feels kind of comfortable to have someone who knew Sherlock and loved him to be by my side. Even if it was Jim.

* * *

The sunlight is disappearing, and as I get up to go home, Jim looks sad, "Meet me here tomorrow?" Not knowing why, but maybe just wanting the company, I give a yes.

* * *

Jim Moriarty was the mastermind criminal who used Sherlock as his puppet to solve cases that he planted. Jim never got caught with any of these things...always had other people do his dirty work. He was a man who knew how to manipulate people. And he did it SO WELL with Sherlock.

* * *

A man in his 30s with dark brown hair and not bad looking to some people, Jim did have a fantastic smile.

* * *

Over the next months we meet almost every day.

* * *

Talking about Sherlock lots but then begin to discover other things in common. The movies, eating out and even to a museum or two.

* * *

Jim has a large two bedroom flat and as it gets colder I spend time in his flat watching the telly or renting movies. We both love James Bond. We cook together, and I find myself more and more laughing and wanting to be with someone. Eventually, Jim asks me to move in with him. I have my bedroom separate from Jim's.

* * *

It's Christmas and it's just us two. Alone in the flat, I'm sitting on the couch when Jim gets down on his knees, proposes to me, presents me with a small gold ring.

* * *

I'm still a minute, not looking at him, but looking at the ring still in the box, a bit shocked.

* * *

"I know you could never love me as you loved Sherlock...but John, I love you and want you to be my partner. Would you consider it? Can you forget the past and the way I behaved and be with me?"

* * *

By this time I had to admit I had grown fond of Jim and it seems like we would do well together."Jim, yes I will. I do care lots for you. I will accept your proposal."

I lean over and kiss Jim.

* * *

That night he saunters into my room, "Do we have to wait for a wedding or can we have sex now," with a big, big grin on his face.

I throw off the blanket, hold out my arms, and he comes right to me. 

The night is spent finding out what sex is going to be like with each other. 

* * *

We are married after New Years Day.

* * *

Our "honeymoon" is spent in London at a posh hotel going to shows, wandering around and mostly playing it by ear.

* * *

I am content. I have someone who cared and I cared for. Life was better. Not great...but better.

Jims POV

I KNEW Sherlock Holmes was alive someplace in Europe trying to take down my criminal force.

Knowing he would be back. Back for me to haunt him.

* * *

I loved Sherlock Holmes and wanted him for myself.

The problem was a certain John Watson.

Sherlock loved John but neither of them had ever brought it up.

It was always there, just on the edge, but never out in the open

* * *

I found out through my network that Sherlock hasn't been in touch with John at all. 

So John really thinks Sherlock dead.

* * *

Imagine my surprise in running into John Watson sitting on a park bench eating and looking so down and out. This should provide some fun!

* * *

I walk up to him...he recognizes me and starts to get up and walk away.

With my best sad face I say, "Please John, I am so glad I found you.We are both in a bad place now that Sherlock is gone. Sit with me awhile John, I also miss him. Don't you see, I wanted him also. But he only had eyes for you. And now I am so sorry for what I did to him.We both want him back.You to tell him you love him and me to tell him how sorry I am for the problems I caused."

* * *

John only moved his head and sat back down on the bench. We talk awhile and then decide to meet again the next day at this bench. We continue to meet almost every day. And so begins the "friendship" of John and I.

* * *

I let him have his down moments.

But made sure we hang around together and talk of Sherlock when he needs it.

* * *

I let him believe I sympathize with him and that I genuinely like him.

I actuality do like him. He is a sweet man. Too sweet for my liking. 

This is going so perfectly.Now for the FINAL arrow.

* * *

At Christmas I propose to John. He accepts, and we are married.

IF I COULD NOT HAVE SHERLOCK HOLMES THAN NO ONE CAN.

Sherlocks POV

At last. Home in England.

I'm at my brother Mycroft's office and getting shaved and dressed. 

I am so excited to be back after over two years gone.

Mycroft even had my Belstaff coat saved for me.

It was March and still cold in London.

I ask Mycroft about John, knowing he would have been keeping tabs on him.

Mycroft makes a face and tells me that John moved out of 221b Baker Street some time ago.

But there is a strange hesitation and look about my brother.

"Tell me what's going on," I ask rather strongly.

"Sherlock, stay away from John Watson. That part of your life is over."

Oh?" I say, my voice rising," Has he found a woman?"

Mycroft does not say anything. I guess I would have to find out myself.

But first I want to wander the streets of London.

To "soak" it back in.

I spend the better part of two days seeing the streets and people of the city.

I then find my way to 221b Baker St. to see my former landlady Mrs. Hudson.

She screams so hard when she sees me I think I'd have to call an ambulance!

Once she calms down she makes us a cuppa and we sit.

"Where is John,"I ask.

"Sherlock, just forget him. I haven't seen him since he moved out. He's probably gone on with his life and you should do the same. I have the flat available if you still want it." 

I told her yes, walk out of her flat and went up the stairs.

The memories assault me.

The sounds. John coming up the stairs. Us watching telly and the silly comments. His rattling around in the kitchen making something to eat. I'm feeling very down as I leave.

Where was John Watson?

I text Mycroft. _Please tell me where John is. I know you know_

Text came right back. _"Sherlock, I am telling you to leave him alone. He has settled down and you would only bring heartache to him."_

Sighing, I walk over to Bart's Hospital and to the morgue to see Molly.

She jumps when she sees me. "Sherlock, why didn't you text me you were back?"

I did not answer her. "How are you and what are you up to now?"

"I have a boyfriend and it looks like we'll get married. I met him through a family friend. Are you going back to consulting again?"

"I might. Tell me, Molly, where is John?"

"He left Baker Street and that is the last I saw of him. Doesn't Mycroft know?"

"Yes, I am certain he does but he won't divulge his whereabouts to me. Keeps telling me to leave him alone. "

"Maybe that is for the best Sherlock. Both of you bungled it badly and if he's gotten over you then let it be."

"I CAN'T Molly. Not until I see him"

" Ok, Sherlock, but I hope you don't get yourself burned."

I did not know what to do next and then the thought popped in my head.

I took a cab to Police Headquarters, walked in and the first person I meet is Sally Donovan. 

She looks up, startled, of course," Are you a ghost, freak?"

"Where is Lestrade?"

She points to an office. One different than the one he had before I left.

I open the door and walk in.

Lestrade is looking down at some papers. "What do you want, Sally?"

"Its not Sally."

Lestrade's head jerks up, and he's out of his seat in a shot and over to me, hugging me.

"Oh you bastard! Anderson was sure you were alive and returning. I did not believe him"

I pull away from his hug, and he continues to stare at me.

We sit down and I tell him some of the doings in Europe for the past years. He understands I can not tell all.

"Tell me where John is Lestrade. I want to know".

"I don't have any idea. He disappeared shortly after you 'whatever you want to call it' fake died. I'm sure if you ask Mycroft he will know. Or at least be able to find him".

"Argggh! " putting my head in my hands. 

"He won't tell me. AND I KNOW he knows. I HAVE to see him, Lestrade. Help me please!"

"Are you sure, Sherlock? He might not be wanting to see you."

"PLEASE, Lestrade", I moan.

"All right, I will put some men on it. Are you staying back at Baker Street?"

I tell him yes and wearily get up.

"Thanks" and leave. I buy some food and some clothing and head back to the flat.

Hoping to hear some news soon.

A few days later Lestrade shows up at the flat.

I let him in the door all eager.

"Now sit down Sherlock. This is going to be hard to tell you."

He takes a seat on the couch and I sit next to him pretty much jumping up and down with excitement.

"Calm down. You are going to be shocked, and maybe disgusted at this."

I sit quietly waiting for whatever bad news he has.

I could take it as long as John was alive and healthy.

Lestrade looks down at his hands...takes a deep breath, another one, and starts."John has been married a few months now. To another man. He lives in his flat".

I look at Lestrade. " You are not telling me the whole thing."

He puts his hand on my knee and looks me straight in the eyes." John is married to....Jim Moriarty"

I stare at him and realize I'm holding my breath.. 

I take a deep breath and exclaim in horror, "NO! NO! WHAT? WHY?"

" It seems they met in a park some months ago and started to see one another. I have no idea what Jim said to John to make him WANT to go out with him and then marry."

Why John would even THINK of being with him? Why?

Sherlock stunned, sits stock still, looking at the floor. 

"Sherlock are you going to be okay? I will stay with you awhile if you want me to."

I stand up and pace around the room...shocked and not understanding.

"What happened here? How COULD he marry Jim?"

Lestrade speaks not a word, just looks down and lets me absorb this.

Something went wrong. The man I was trying to protect from Jim married him???

"Do you want a drink, Sherlock?"

"NO, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I pause in my walking and look at Lestrade "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. It is just such a weird thing. Cannot wrap my head around this".

I sit next to Lestrade. Take many deep breaths.

"Thanks for the info Lestrade. Please go and let me take this in."

"Only if you promise me you will be ok for the night."

"Yes I will. Oh, and do you know where they are living?"

I see Lestrade's face drop.

"Don't worry, I am not going over there and cause a scene. Just want to know."

"I will give you the address, but I am BEGGING you to be careful. Do not know the how or why but I don't want you or John to get hurt."

"Come on Lestrade, do YOU REALLY think I would do something to hurt John?"

" NO, but Jim might". Lestrade get up off the sofa and gives me a piece of paper with the address.

It looks like he wants to hug me...but I back away.

"Goodnight Lestrade, and again thanks."

He walks out and I plop myself into my chair.

I was hurt. I was in disbelief. Why? Why?

What to do next? I HAD to see John and get an explanation. Why my enemy?

Johns POV

Life was going nicely for Jim and me. 

We are talking about a summer holiday. Maybe to America.

This evening we decide not to go out and the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I say to Jim.

I walk to the door and open it......AND.....SHERLOCK IS STANDING THERE!!!!

A big gulp of breath...another and another.

"YOU FUCKER! WHAT IS GOING ON? You are SUPPOSED to be DEAD!"

"Not dead," he says, with a cockeyed grin on his face.

"Who is it, John?" as Jim comes to the door and sees Sherlock.

"Ah it's finally YOU! Oh do come in won't you?"

And he actually bows and sweeps his hand for Sherlock to enter.

I look at Jim like he's a crazy man and he is GRINNING!!

"Come on John, be a good guest and let him into OUR house".

Stunned, I open the door and Sherlock walks in.

I can't say or think...just stand dumbstruck.

ALL POV

"I have been waiting for this moment, Sherlock", Jim says and invites him to a chair in the living room, still with that silly grin on his face.

But Sherlock doesn't sit. He looks confused and doesn't know where to turn or who to look at.

John turns and looks at Jim, eyes wide.

"Wait a minute, you mean you KNEW he was alive all along? WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS YOU'RE PLAYING?"

Jim, still smiling broadly and looking ONLY at Sherlock, cocks his head and in a quiet voice, says "Sherlock, you haven't congratulated us. John and I are married now."

"So I have heard." Sherlock stands still, hands at his side

John can tell that Sherlock is all wound up.

"Jim, you planned all this, didn't you? From the first day you saw me in the park," John says in a controlled whisper, barely holding onto himself. 

Sherlock then turns to John and starts to say something.

John looks at Sherlock. "NO, NO, I refuse to be a part of this. YOU are just as bad as HE is, pointing at Jim, pretending to be dead and not letting ME know. I want YOU out of here right now and, YOU Jim, turning to face Jim, have some explaining to do"

Jim smiles at John and replies," It's simple John, I knew Sherlock was alive and decided to make this the final pip... the final solution to our problems."

At this point John loses it and lets a punch fly at Jim, he dodges it and Sherlock grabs John from behind. 

"John, calm down and let's discuss this," Sherlock says while holding John as John tries to push away from him.

"No, this is MY playing field" Jim goes on," and we will do as I say NOW and if you don't Sherlock, this time I WILL have your friends killed. Let MY John go."

John has his fists balled and ready to attack someone and Sherlock lets him go and holds on to one of his fists without Jim seeing it.

Jim takes a seat. 

" You both have something I want. What is it you ask? I want to now see BOTH of you jump through MY hoop. Since you obviously still care for each other I want to see it. I would like to see you pleasure each other, of course while I watch. And this will be the LAST time you will be with each other. Do you get it? Consider it my little present to you both."

John looks at Jim, wide-eyed, then at Sherlock. 

Trying to comprehend, still shaking at seeing Sherlock alive.

John advances on Jim and looks down at him.

Jim smiles up at John and says" Well, what do you say? Shall we go into the bedroom where it is more comfortable?"

"Jim, you CAN'T mean this," Sherlock says seemingly calm.

" TRY ME!" Jim growls and gets up from the chair and walks to the bedroom.

"Jim, give me and John a moment alone and then we will follow you," Sherlock again replies calmly.

Jim nods his head and walks into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

The two turn to look at each other...stare at each other.

Sherlock, very quietly, in his deep baritone voice, "Nothing to say, no apologies needed. We both have been played. Let's get this over and then we can go from there. Or we can just say we won't do his bidding and I will walk out."

"Sherlock," I say almost in tears," I WANT you so much. I will take WHATEVER the BASTARD is willing for us to have. What about you?" And by the way Sherlock...I LOVE YOU."

Sherlock nods his head, chokes up and says "I LOVE YOU."

They walk hand in hand to the bedroom, open the door.

Jim is sitting in a chair and looks up at them.

" I leave this to you to decide what you want to do. And, if by some chance you want me to join you I will," he actually chuckles.

Both men begin to discard their clothes.

"Aw, come on guys, show some love here," Jim puts out his hands and makes like he is caressing a person.

Sherlock, only in briefs, walks over to John, also only in briefs, places his arms around John and kisses him. 

John leans in and even with all that is happening he feels desire for this man and knows that Sherlock is feeling the same.

"That's starting it, now continue" Jim says.

John whispers to Sherlock."Make like he is not there. It's the two of us only."

And John takes Sherlock and moves him toward the bed.

They both lie down and face each other...trying to ignore the man sitting in the room with them.

Jim is totally forgotten.

The universe now revolves around John and Sherlock. When they are done, they look deeply into each other's eye with love.

"Bravo," Jim says clapping.

Startled into realizing that they are not alone, they turn towards Jim.

John sits up and looks at Jim. "Sherlock is taking me home Jim and you can't stop us."

"Oh yes I can, we are still married."

"No, you cannot keep me here."

" John if you do not honor your vows I will have to MAKE you honor them by still pulling the trigger on, let's see," and Jim looks up to the ceiling," how about Mrs. Hudson. You WILL stay with me John."

Sherlock and John look at each other.

There is nothing to say.

John gets up to put on his clothes and Sherlock begins to do the same.

"Ah no, Sherlock, I want YOU now. I DO love you, you know. Have always, since way back in school. You were my idol but you never looked at me. How many times I tried and tried to get your attention. Remember the Carl Powers case? How could you not even acknowledge me?" And Jim ACTUALLY pouts.

"Sherlock get BACK on the bed." Jim snarls.

John stands there half dressed and turns away from them, sickened by all of this. 

He dresses quickly and moves out of the room.

Jim does not even notice.

But Sherlock sees John leave and feels better. This will make it easier for both of them.

As Sherlock gets on the bed, Jim takes his own clothes off and climbs into the bed.

"Make it like you mean it. Make love to me, my Sherlock."

Sherlock places his arms around Jim and caresses him. 

He kisses his mouth and Jim responds.

After everything is done Jim says," Okay Sherlock, get the hell out of here and leave us alone. I don't want to see you near John at all. If you see him I WILL take my revenge."

Sherlock gets out of the bed...dresses and without a word or without looking at John leaves.

The outer door slams shut.

John is crying. 

Jim comes into the living room. 

Jim looks at John as John turns away in disgust.

" You now know why I want you here. You are my final revenge on Sherlock".

John reluctantly sees no other way out of this.

Johns POV

I do not want to get out of bed.

I want to die.

Jim makes me get up each and every day. 

He makes love to me, not in a kind way, but harshly. Without caring how I feel. It doesn't matter.

Because I can't feel anything anyway.

But the knowledge that Jim has led them to this point on purpose to torment Sherlock...and also the knowledge that Sherlock is alive is more than I can bear.

The next few days are hell. 

And will continue to be my hell.

Sherlocks POV

I cannot live with myself knowing that Jim has put John in this position.

To use him whenever he wants.

I decide to go over to their flat and plead for Johns life.

I will take John's place if Jim lets John go.

As I get to the door I hear a gunshot and run into the flat, heart pounding.

NO, NO, NO!!

All POV

There is John on the floor. DEAD!

Jim comes running out of the bathroom and looks down.

Sherlock picks up the gun, places it in his mouth, shoots, and falls over Johns body.

Jim looks down at the bodies and thinks, "IF I CAN'T HAVE SHERLOCK NO ONE CAN!"


End file.
